


De Llamadas y Fantasía

by Libia, SlashShips



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [12]
Category: Mr.Robot, Mr.Robot(tvshow)
Genre: AuVampire, Fantasy-Autocontrol, M/M, Songfic, Sueños, Vampiros, inspirandome de rock peruano, rock peruano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/SlashShips
Summary: Mr.Robot terminó haciendo un trato con Elliot,dejaría que hablara con Tyrell,así su otra parte conseguiría lo que quería y después se ocuparía de FSociety o mejor dicho dejaría que él se ocupe.No dejo nada al azar,se comunicó con Dark Army y crearon una línea segura para que puedan comunicarse por supuesto con un teléfono desechable en cada llamada.





	De Llamadas y Fantasía

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sorry por la demora pero estuve con otras cuestiones, esta vez les traigo una songfic con Autocontrol (Banda de Rock Peruana) espero que les guste ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFO5vRK8-9M

_Fantasy te busco y no te puedo hallar_  
En cada amanecer   
En cada noche se que estas   
Fantasy llenas tú mi soledad   
Eres mi pasión eres mi razón de vivir.  

_*¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Uno o dos meses? He perdido la noción del tiempo ¿Te preguntas qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?¿Te importa realmente? A veces no se si me escuchas o si te importa lo que te cuento pero eres el único amigo que tengo,al menos el único que sabe todo lo que sufro._

_En un resumen continuo buscando a Tyrell Wellick,si, lo se,se que viste lo que soñé¿Pero fue real? Es decir no importa si incluso era él quien me visitó en esos sueños, los viste todos¿Verdad?,quizás no sea importante para ti,para mi lo es sin embargo en cada sueño,en cada detalle que percibía de lo que Tyrell me contaba o enseñaba crecía la necesidad de verlo, "de verdad" ,en el mundo "consciente" como dice él._

  _Siempre estuviste en mí y no te pude alcanzar_  
Siempre estuviste aquí.   
Eres ilusión eres realidad   
eres como un sueño del que no puedo ya despertar.   

_Era desesperante despertar en medio de la tarde o casi al anochecer y ver que estaba solo otra vez,la presión en mi pecho dolía,dolía más que nunca._ _Angela y Darlene intentaron comunicarse conmigo,acercarse pero no podían atravesar el "muro" que construí sólo alguien lo había logrado de la manera más inesperada y en el momento que lo hizo se desvaneció,desapareció.Se convirtió en una sombra,un fantasma cuando estaba "despierto"._

  _Yo quiero una verdad_  
yo quiero una razón   
no puedo comprender porque no te puedo encontrar   
yo quiero una verdad yo quiero una razón   
no puedo comprender porque no te puedo encontrar.   

Mr.Robot terminó haciendo un trato con Elliot,dejaría que hablara con Tyrell,así su otra parte conseguiría lo que quería y después se ocuparía de FSociety o mejor dicho dejaría que él se ocupe.No dejo nada al azar,se comunicó con Dark Army y crearon una línea segura para que puedan comunicarse por supuesto con un teléfono desechable en cada llamada.

  _Fantasy te busco y no te puedo hallar_  
en cada amanecer   
en cada noche se que estas.   
Fantasy llenas tú mi soledad   
eres mi pasión eres mi razón de vivir.   

Elliot _despertó_ ahí con un teléfono en la mano conectando con alguien --- ¿De verdad eres tu? --- dijo la voz inconfundible de Tyrell --- Bonsoir Elliot ---.

\--- ¿Donde estas? --- fue lo primero que el hacker preguntó.

\--- Todavia no llego a donde se supone que debería estar pero lo haré pronto,muy pronto --- contestó con voz profunda sin contener la emoción que lo envolvía hablar en el "mundo consciente" después de tanto tiempo.

  _Siempre estuviste en mí y no te pude alcanzar_  
Siempre estuviste aquí   
Eres ilusión   
Eres realidad   
eres como un sueño del que no puedo ya despertar.   

\--- ¿Y donde es eso? --- Insistio en la pregunta.

\--- No creo que sea una buena idea.--- Respondió el vampiro un tanto extrañado de que su amante insistiera en saber algo que él mismo le ordenó que no le dijera.

\--- ¿Crees que nos escuchan? --- preguntó Elliot dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo absurda que era su pregunta,era claro que los escuchaban.Mr.Robot era el primero en hacerlo.

  _yo quiero una verdad_  
yo quiero una razón   
no puedo comprender porque no te puedo encontrar   
yo quiero una verdad yo quiero una razón   
no puedo comprender porque no te puedo encontrar. 

\--- No me digas que estas dudando.No quieres que tenga que preocuparme por ti.--- dijo Tyrell intentando sonar serio,conteniendo su emoción por la idea de verlo otra vez,de sentirlo tal y como lo hizo en esos días en los que se convirtieron en _Dioses_. Los sueños eran una manera de alcanzar una parte de él pero no era suficiente,el vampiro deseaba más,siempre deseaba más.

  _Siempre estuviste en mí y no te pude alcanzar_  
Siempre estuviste aquí   
Eres ilusión   
Eres realidad   
eres como un sueño del que no puedo ya despertar.  

\--- Necesito saber qué está pasando.--- dijo Elliot en tono de suplica.

\--- No es seguro.--- tuvo que responder usando toda su fuerza de voluntad.--- Ojala lo fuera.Cuánto desearía que lo fuera.Cuanto lo deseo.Pienso mucho en ti Elliot,pienso en la noche que nos convertimos en Dioses.--- expresó el vampiro con una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos de color sobrenatural brillando con intensidad.

\--- Esa noche ....Cuéntame sobre esa noche. --- pidió insistente.

\--- Ya te dijo que no es seguro.--- colgó Mr.Robot ante un enojado Elliot --- Teníamos un trato querías hablar con él y lo hiciste,no es mi culpa que este loco. --- continuo sin importarle las quejas que recibía de su _otra parte_.

  _Yo quiero una verdad_  
yo quiero una razón   
no puedo comprender porque no te puedo encontrar   
yo quiero una verdad yo quiero una razón   
no puedo comprender porque no te puedo encontrar.   

_No había una pista fija.Incluso en sueños Tyrell se niega a decirme dónde está,repitiendo que yo le he ordenado que no podría contárselo hasta que terminara "lo que tenía que hacer"._

_Y si,es lo que estás pensando amigo él que le ordenó eso fue Mr.Robot.Él está tomando control,lo se porque tengo más lapsos de tiempo perdidos pero tengo que luchar.La vez pasada recordé las preguntas que me hizo Leo,un amigo de la universidad: "¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Cual es la razón por la que vives?".Hasta ahora no lo entendi,no le di importancia pero se necesita una meta,un sueño para_ _ **vivir**_ _,para_ _ **luchar**_ _._   

**Author's Note:**

> En Hiatus hasta la 3° Temporada.


End file.
